


In your arms and in your heart

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [9]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>February 10 (2012): Fire is never a gentle master</em>. Also written for Porn Battle 13, using the prompts: [any], secret, bite, afraid, alone</p>
    </blockquote>





	In your arms and in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> _February 10 (2012): Fire is never a gentle master_. Also written for Porn Battle 13, using the prompts: [any], secret, bite, afraid, alone

No one questions why Dana and Ryan spend some much time in the city. They figure they're just out bonding with each other; they didn't have a real childhood and so tried to squeeze in as much time as possible now. And in a way, that's true. They are bonding. Just maybe not in the way people think.

They get a hotel room together and undress each other, kissing and biting. Dana had missed him all those years he had been missing; had wanted to get them back. Ryan just wanted to feel loved and Dana made him feel loved and all these other feelings he had no words for.

They get under the cool sheets, bare flesh on bare flesh; Dana bites at his shoulder gently, her hands on his back; they move together as well as they fight, and this is something that is just for the two of them; a secret that's shared with their bodies and secret touches that don't mean much to others but mean the world to them.

Dana loves him a little more than she should. Ryan takes more than he feels he should. When he had known darkness for most of his life, his thoughts getting twisted and his soul turning on his family, he is afraid that he is always going to have that darkness with him, that this is just a dream. And that he'll be back with Diabolico and the others, their puppet again. Yet...the passion between him and Dana when they're alone and like this is like a fire burning hotly, keeping out the darkness, lashing out at it like a protector.

Dana feels tiny in his arms, but warm and soft, and when he enters her, she moans softly and throws her head back onto the pillow. He feels like he's taking advantage, but Dana's hands roam freely over his backside and urges him on. He buries his head in her neck and kisses her, can't stop putting his lips on every expanse of skin he can reach.

Neither of them want to be alone. And they don't have to be.


End file.
